Unplanned Intimacy
by Blossoming Words
Summary: When trouble stirs in Storybrooke, Emma begs Regina for help. But when Regina has a dream about the savior she wakes up to realise her magic has gone! And Emma begins to develop a crush on the mayor. Will Regina be able to help Emma? And can Emma handle herself around Mayor Mills? SwanQueen Regina/Emma [Femslash]


**Unplanned Intimacy**

* * *

**A/N: Hey there! This is my first OUAT fanfic, so bear with me if it's not too great. It's a oneshot set at the beginning of the second season. I hope you like it and happy reading!**

* * *

One of the very worst feelings in the world is when you come to realise that you weren't really paranoid to start off with. Now everyone in Storybrooke must have thought this about Henry and boy Henry must have thought it too. After all he was the only one who had 'believed'.

With the exception of Mr Gold everyone had been oblivious and Regina, well Regina was all the more happy about it. Henry wasn't your average kid but that's exactly what the Evil Queen had wanted, sure she had grown to be similar to her mother but that didn't mean she had to have a child similar to her. Right?

What puzzled Regina the most about her son was the boy's birth mother. Emma Swan. The moment she had stepped into Storybrooke, Maine she knew the two would be connected for life. Whether that was a good thing or not Mayor Mills wasn't quite sure.

The Mayor sat upright in her chair as she looked about her office, it had been a while since she'd seen anyone, and Sidney Glass was off gallivanting around looking for the next best story and well, everyone else seemed too concerned with their own matters to worry about her. That was until Emma returned from the woods.

"REGINA!" The voice shouted as the doors to her office were thrown open.

The brunette looked up from her paperwork, now the fun would begin.

"Yes Miss Swan?" The woman raised an eyebrow as she stared at the object in the sheriff's hand.

"I found this. I found this in the trunk of Dr Whale's car. He's been running around town screaming about some creature trying to attack him in the woods."

"And what am I supposed to do about it? You're the Sheriff aren't you?"

"Oh don't give me that! It's a talisman Regina. It looks like the one that Mr Gold had that brought back the wraith. You know the one that tried to kill you!" Emma stepped towards the desk and threw the object onto the Mayor's desk. There was something about Emma that just made the brunette feel utterly calm. Was it the way Emma's posture was always so relaxed? Or was it those eyes that did it?

"Oh right, that talisman." Regina picked up the item and held it in her hand. "Well if he's been marked there's not much I can do. It's his problem now." She threw the device back at the blonde before looking back down at her paperwork. She knew it would antagonise the woman but in a strange way she found that sexy.

"Oh right, yeah thanks for the help!" The blonde rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

"WAIT!" Regina stood up from her desk, a gnawing sensation was eating away at her, "Come to mine tonight, I'll try and get Jefferson to make a new hat and we can figure out what to do."

Emma looked at the woman for a second or two. The brunette prayed the woman would join her, if she could just get her in her house.

"Fine. I'll see you tonight at eight."

* * *

The Evil Queen continued to look at the clock, it was 7:59. Soon Emma would be here. Soon she could say her piece, something the 'saviour' definitely wasn't expecting.

Henry had gone out with David that night, or should we call him Prince Charming? Regina just cringed at the thought of that name. And the fact that Emma was his child just amazed her. How could someone so genuinely nice be the spawn of something so…urgh there were no words.

The doorbell rang and Regina rushed to her feet and down to open the door. Wrapped tightly around her body was a blood red dress, it certainly improved her assets making her cleavage nearly impossible to avoid.

Opening the door she came face to face with Emma Swan, Sheriff of Storybrooke.

"Sheriff please come in."

Emma stepped inside and followed Regina up to her study, the blonde looked around and recognised the room instantly. Placing herself down in a seat she looked across at the Mayor, noticing her cleavage and then looking away, not without Regina seeing.

"So what did Jefferson say?" Emma asked.

The brunette turned on her heel as she stepped close to the bookcase, "Jefferson? Oh right yes him." Mayor Mills had no intention of asking that fool for help it was just another way she could ensure that Emma would take the bait and join her that night.

"He couldn't do it. And yes before you say anything I know he's the mad hatter but there's not enough magic for everything around here." The older woman raised her arms in the air symbolically.

"So what are we going to do?" Emma questioned fidgeting in her seat. The sight of Regina in that dress just made her hot under the collar.

"We aren't going to do anything. Like I said before he's the one who's been marked, it's his problem." This time Regina was sterner in her mannerisms. "And before you ask I did bring you here for a reason." Emma raised an eyebrow. "I want something."

Emma stood from her seat on the couch and walked to the closed wood door. "I don't have time for your mind games Regina. I'm trying to do my job here and you're not helping." The blonde reached for the door handle but she was turned around and pushed against the door.

Her back was pressed tightly up against the wood and she could feel the coldness seeping through her jacket. She widened her eyes in surprise as she realised it wasn't the Mayor's magic that had done this it was actually the mayor herself. Their faces were mere inches away from each other.

"I want you." Regina muttered as her lips parted, she looked Emma in the eye and her heart fluttered as the blonde turned the tables and pushed her across the room and onto her desk. Their lips began to fight a battle and clothes began to be torn from their bodies. The once tight red dress was now on the floor and all Regina stood in was a pair of black lace underwear. While Emma stood in white.

Their lips continued to fight each other as Regina's tongue pushed its way into Emma's mouth. The saviour let out a small moan as the queen dug her nails into her back. Mixing her hands up in brunette hair, Emma pulled away from the full lips in front of her. She caught her breath and began to kiss her way down Regina's neck, the woman let out small gasps as the blonde edged closer to her breasts.

Emma looked up and smiled. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." She whispered.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do _you_." Regina's mouth curled into a smile as she unclipped Emma's bra and threw it to the other side of the room. "Now come here and show your queen just how much she means to you."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Should I turn this into a regular series? Or keep it as a oneshot? You never know, if I get loads of reviews I might just continue this scene ;) Let me know with a review. Thanks! **


End file.
